One day of him
by Lexystrife
Summary: Indonesian. FF X KH. My very first fic here! OC X Genesis Read and Review! 3


**Loving Genesis**

Suaru hari di Midgar,tepatnya disector Shinra, terdapat sebuah gedung panti asuhan yang besar, terpasang nama Balamb Garden disebelah kanan gedung. Tidak jauh dari tempat itu, sebuah gedung sekolah dasar bernama SD Shinra berdiri disebelah gedung Shinra. Banyak anak kecil yang berlari kesana kemari, ada juga yang sedang bermain.

Terlihat seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat yang sedang berlari bersama seorang bocah berambut spike hitam seumuran dengannya didepannya keluar dari gerbang panti asuhan.

"Oi! Lexy! Cepetan dong!" teriak bocah itu

"Zaack! Sabar dong!"

"Nanti kita telat loh!" bocah yang dipanggil Zack itu berhenti menunggu temannya sambil lari ditempat

"Aduh! Bentar dong!" akhirnya dia berhasil mengejar temannya walaupun terengah-engah mengambil napas berkali sambil membungkuk memegang lututnya.

"hah..hah..kamu..ja..hat.."

"Kamunya sih kelamaan"

"Kamu tahu kan aku ga biasa lari-larian! Hah..haa..ga kayak kamu!"

"Loh? Jangan salahin aku dong! Kamu tahu kan, hari ini kita masuk SD?"

"Iya sih..Tapi, Tiap hari kamu lari-larian terus kayak dikejar tukang hutang aja?"

"Kan aku ini Zack! Si calon SOLDER! Kalau udah gede nanti, aku pasti langsung jadi SOLDER kelas atas!" teriak Zack sambil mengacungkan jempol ke dadanya

"Bukan SOLDER! Tapi SOLDIER, tahu! S-O-L-D-I-E-R!"

"Apa bedanya emang?"

"Solder itu nama benda!"

"Oh iya ya, ga peduli! Gua pasti jadi salah satunya!"

"Huu...bilang aja mau narik perhatian si Aerith-chan! " protes Lexy

" WHAT? Sem-sem-sem—" Zack terpatah-patah dan mukanya memerah

"Apaan? Semangka? "

"SEMBARAGAN! Kamu nakal-nakal kutinggal nih!"

"Dasar spike! Bwee!" kata Lexy sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"Ah cerewet! Udahlah! Sayonara!" kata Zack sebelum lari lagi

" Ah! Zack! Tungguuu!" akhirnya Lexy mengejarnya

Mereka lari dan lari hingga masuk ke area koridor di SD yang besar itu. Guru kantin mereka, Pak Rude udah neriakin mereka buat berhenti lari-lari. Tapi mereka cuek aja sampai akhirnya si Zack nabrak seseorang.

"Aow!" Zack terjatuh kebelakang sambil memegang hidungnya yang ditempeli plester diatasnya

"Tuh! Kubilang juga apa! Kamunya si-" Lexy berhenti bicara setelah melihat cowok yang berdiri di depan Zack. Rambutnya panjang berwarna putih keperakan. Memakai uniform yang agak beda dari murid baru.

"Yo..yo! Maaf! Ga sengaja!" kata Zack sambil berdiri dan merapikan bajunya. "Aku Zack Fair! Sebelahku ini, Lexy! Yoroshiku!" Zack memberikan tangannya. Tapi anak itu hanya menganguk pelan dan memperkenalkan dirinya

"Sephiroth.."

"Sephiroth? Kayaknya pernah denger?" gumam Lexy dalam hati

"Ehm...bajumu kok beda?" Tanya Zack memegang-megang dasinya sephiroth

"WOY! Zack!" Terdengar suara cowok dibelakang membuat Lexy dan Zack menghadap belakang bersamaan. Dua bocah mendekati mereka

"Oh! Kunsel-kun dan Angela~!" Lexy dengan senang menyapa teman-teman satu panti asuhannya itu

"Lexy! Namaku Angeal! Bukan Angela! " Protes bocah berambut hitam itu dengan merah di pipinya, dia pernah ditertawakan sama anak-anak sepanti gara-gara Lexy sering salah manggil dia gitu.

"Hehe~ Sorry deh "

"Hey..kalian menjauh dari dia deh.." Kata Kunsel menarik lengannya Zack, sekaligus melepaskan dasinya sephiroth

"Emang kenapa?"  
Sephiroth hanya bisa diam melihat semua itu, tiba-tiba muncul anak kembar keluar dari kelas meluk kedua lengannya Sephiroth

"Nii-san! Ayo main! " Teriak anak berambut silver berbaju merah

"Dante! Nii-san harus ke kelas! " Sahut bocah yang mirip dengannya dan mengunakan baju biru

"Kamu ganggu aja, Vergil!" Protes Dante

Di bawah pohon sakura, Lexy duduk dan terus menangis karena tidak ada yang menemaninya. Sakura berguguran, dia hanya terus menangis sebab dari dulu dia sangat tidak suka sendirian

**Note from Avalanchely:**  
**Berterima kasilah pada Rufus shinra yang bertobat untuk berbuat jahat dan memutuskan untuk membuat Midgar penuh dengan tanaman**

"Hiks..hiks..Zack bego..aku..mau..pulang..hiks.."

"Kamu sendirian?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang gentle namun kekanakan terdengar di telinga Lexy, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang memiliki suara itu. Di depannya, seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat kemerahan, matanya yang berwarna biru langit, mengenakan baju putih dan celana panjang, dengan pita kecil berwarna biru dilehernya. Lexy hanya terdiam menatapnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan mereka saling bertatapan

"Um...Are you there?" Ujar anak itu sambil menggerakan tangannya di depan muka Lexy

"Oh!Maaf! Aku melamun..." Ujar Lexy sebelum dia kembali menyembunyikan mukanya  
Anak itu hanya tersenyum dan duduk disebelah Lexy. Melihat ke atas pohon sakura yang satu persatu berguguran. Menoleh ke arah Lexy yang tidak sedang menatap anak itu.

"Kamu tahu ga? Ada pohon yang lebih bagus daripada sakura ini?" Tanya anak itu kepada Lexy

Awalnya Lexy diam, tapi ia tetap menjawab meski masih terpuruk "Ga tahu..."

Kemudian anak itu bersandar kedinding dan mulai bercerita sambil menatap langit, diam-diam dia mendekat ke sisi Lexy

"Di tempatku, ada pohon yang namanya Banora white, pohon itu bentuknya melengkung ke bawah, warnanya putih kekuningan" Kata anak itu sambil merapikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi, kemudian Lexy melirik anak itu, mukanya terlihat kaget karena ia tidak pernah tahu pohon seperti itu.

"Melengkung? Berwarna kuning dan putih? Kok ada?" Tanya Lexy dengan muka penuh rasa ingin tahu

"Unik kan? Pohon itu Cuma tumbuh di desaku lho" katanya dengan bangga

"Eh? Aku jadi pengen lihat!"

"Haha, kapan-kapan yah"

"Kapan-kapan? Kamu..serius?"

"Ya, kalau ada waktu, aku akan membawa kamu kesana untuk melihatnya"

"Really? Yay! Thank you!" Teriak Lexy dengan senang dan memeluk anak itu. Muka Lexy memerah karena dia dengan spontan memeluk anak yang tidak dia kenal dan segera melepaskan

"Ah! Im sorry!" Kata Lexy melihat kebawah dengan muka yang sangat merah, dia melihat anak disebelahnya juga memerah.

"Its okay, aku tidak keberatan kok.." Kata-kata yang terdengar malu-malu itu hanya membuat Lexy semakin memerah.

"Eto... you can call me Lexy!" Ujar Lexy sambil memberi tangannya

"Im Genesis Rhapsodos, terserah mau panggil apa" Anak yang bernama Genesis itu menyalam Lexy, tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya dan menyiumnya. Lexy terkejut dan mukanya kembali memerah

"Such a cute name for a cute girl like you" Kata Genesis sambil tersenyum hangat. Lexy terus menatap Genesis dan sebaliknya, sampai hingga perut Lexy berbunyi.

"Ah! Maafkan aku!" Lexy melepaskan tangannya dari Genensis dan mundur beberapa langkah. 'Malunyaaaaaaaa! Tadi pagi belum makan pagi sih!' teriak Lexy dalam hati. Bocah itu hanya tertawa geli mendengarnya

"Here you can some of my lunch" Genesis mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya yang berwarna merah, membukanya. Sekumpulan Baked Apple with Caramel tersusun rapi di kotaknya

"Wah! Baked apple!" Sahut ceria Lexy

"Kamu tahu?"

"Tentu! Mamaku dulu sering bikin buatku!"

Genesis hanya tertawa kecil "Mau coba?" dia menyodorkan kotaknya ke dia

"Eh? Boleh?"

"Tentu! Lagipula ini kebanyakan buatku untuk dihabisin" Genesis memberikan garpu kecil ke Lexy

"Ya udah deh..." Lexy mengambil garpu yang dipinjami Genesis, lalu menusukkanya ke apel itu. Mengangkat apel yang sudah tertancap di garpu itu ke depan mulutnya. Lalu dia memakannya

"...Enaaak! Apelnya lembut sekali! Caramelnya juga manis!"

"Itu apel yang aku bicarakan"

"Eh? Ini?" Genesis mengangguk mendengar temannya

"Enak banget! Lebih enak dari semua apel yang pernah kumakan!" Lexy berusaha menghabiskan apel yang masih tertancap di garpunya itu, saking semangatnya, sampai caramel itu membekas dipipinya.

"Hey, ada yang nempel tuh" sahut genesis dengan senyum kecil

"Eh? Mana-mana?" Lexy terbelalak lalu segera meraba-raba bagian yang ditunjuk Genesis. Bocah berambut coklat marron itu mengeluarkan saputangannya lalu mengelap caramel dipipi Lexy.

"There!" ujar Genesis. Muka Lexy memerah lagi, lalu dia tidak berani memandang genesis

"A...arigatou.." Tiba-tiba bell berbunyi menandakan pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. Genesis dengan segera menutup kotak bekalnya, lalu mengangkat ranselnya

"Kamu udah mau masuk?" tanya Lexy

"Kamu? Oh, berarti kamu murid baru yah?"

"um...yah..."

"Sorry..aku ga bisa pergi sama kamu, kayaknya kita beda kelas kan?"

"..." Lexy terdiam, dia berharap Genesis mau menemani di dia

"Um, Im sure we'll meet again" Genesis dengan lembut mengelus kepala Lexy, membuat gadis itu merasa terhibur

"Really?"

"Positive!" kata Genesis sambil nyengir, melihat senyum genesis yang hangat itu, membuat Lexy semakin percaya padanya

"Okay then!" sahut Lexy

"Later!" kata Genesis berlari sambil melambai, Lexy melambai balik lalu terus menatap punggung genesis yang semakin jauh. Tanpa disadari saputangan yang tampak familiar, berada ditangan Lexy, Saputangan itu milik Genesis.

Lexy yang melihatnya merasa senang sekali, lalu menggunakan saputangan itu, dia mengelap pipinya.  
Tercium aroma mawar yang lembut

"Lexyyyyyyyyy!" Tiba-tiba suara yang tidak asing terdengar dari belakang, lexy menoleh, tampak dua anak kembar bocah berambut spike dan disebelahnya juga bocah berambut sama tetapi blonde dan spikenya menghadap ke kanan mendekatinya.

"Sora! Roxas!"

"Kamu ngapain disini sendirian?" tanya Sora

"Hm...ada deh! " jawab Lexy sambil nyegir

"Heee...pasti ada apa2nya nih" ledek Sora

"Tapi klo kamu sendirian...pasti Zacky lagi ngejar Aerith yah?" tanya Roxas

"Iya..." Muka Lexy kembali cemberut mengingat Zack ninggalin dia sendirian

"Kalau gitu, dia mesti dihajar tuh..." Sora itu mengeluarkan sebuah boneka jerami dari tas Roxas

"Nih!"

"Apaan ni-Voodo? " Lexy terkejut melihat bonek jerami berbentuk Zack ditangan Sora

"Bukan sekedar Voodo! Kali ini limited edition! AMPUH! " Kata si kembar itu dengan tawa licik mereka

"Ja..jangan deh...itu kan ilmu hitam..."

"Haha~ bercanda kok. Ini ga ada apa2nya" kata Roxas  
setelah tertawa

"Lagian kok kalian bawa gituan? Jangan-jangan..."

"Yup, Kek Ansem ngasih ke kita. Katanya manjur buat nakut-nakutin" sahut Sora. Lexy hanya bisa geleng-geleng mendengar pengurus panti asuhannya sering mbikin boneka voodo buat nakut-nakutin anak yang nakal. Kadang bonekanya ada yang asli sih...

**Note from Avalanchely:**  
**Ansem The Wise, pendiri panti asuhan Balamb Garden. Umurnya sudah mencapai 40 tahun, makanya rambutnya putih dan sudah janggutan. Hobinya makan sea salt ice cream sejak SMP, makanya jadi keriputan. Anak-anak manggil dia Kek Ansem, gosipnya dia tuh Pedo, karena temannya Lexy, Ienzo, sering diajak jalan-jalan sama dia belum lagi dia itu stalker anak kecil.**

"Eh, kita juga mesti masuk loh" ujar Roxas

"Kok sekarang?" tanya Lexy

"Kan murid baru bakal dimasukkin kekelas baru!" jawab Sora

"Hontou!" ujar Lexy kaget

"Bener kok!" kata Roxas. Sejenak Lexy melihat saputangan yang masih dipengangnya itu. Dia berharap bisa melihat anak itu lagi

"Oi Lexy?" tanya Sora sambil melambai tangannya didepan gadis itu

"Eh! Apaa?" Lexy bangun dari dunia khayalnya

"Udahlah, ayo buruan!" Ajak Sora

"Ayo!" lalu mereka bertiga berjalan masuk ke gedung itu lagi. Mereka melihat ada banyak anak yang keluar memegang kertas kecil ditangan mereka dari ruangan tersebut. Tampaknya mereka habis dari ngambil kelas.

**Note from Avalanchely:**  
**Pembagian kelas di SD ini tidak seperti SD pada umumnya, berhubung sekolah ini BESAR BANGET, sering banget kekurangan murid di tiap kelasnya, belum lagi tiap tahun anak kelas 6 lulus. Jadi mesti sering diisi ama anak-anak baru, lalu dimasukkan ke kelas yang sudah diisi sama murid yang sudah masuk duluan. Intinya, SD ini membuka pendaftaran murid 3 bulan sekali.**

"Waduh, sudah pembagian tuh! Sora! Lexy! Ayo tarik!"

"Iya!" jawab serempak lalu mereka masuk ke ruangan itu.

Mereka berdiri didepan guru wanita yang berambut coklat panjang yang diikat dengan ikat rambut berwarna kuning dan disebelahnya ada guru berbaju ungu muda dengan frill di sekitar kerahnya, berambut silver jabrik dengan sehelai bulu diatas kepalanya. Ga jelas dia cewek atau cowok.

"Hai, kalian pasti murid baru" sapa wanita itu dengan senyum yang ramah.

"Nama saya Lucretia, sebelah saya Pak Kuja" jelasnya sambil menunjuk ke guru disebelahnya

"Hallo kids~" sapa guru itu. Ketiga murid itu memang tersenyum saat disapa guru itu, tapi dalam hati mereka berpikir

"Oh, dia cowok toh" pikir Lexy

"Kirain banci" pikir Sora

"Kirain ada bencong" pikir Roxas

"Baiklah, saya akan memberikan kertas untuk pengambilan kelas kalian, berdasarkan hasil test tentunya" ujar Lucretia sambil mengambil amplop-amplop di tasnya.  
Lalu, dia memberikannya ke ketiga anak itu. Mereka menerima amplop yang diatasnya tercantum nama mereka.

"Silahkan dibuka, hati-hati yah~ " Guru yang bernama kuja itu menasehatinya dengan mengedipkan matanya. Tiga anak itu merinding melihatnya saking jijaynya, tapi mereka langsung membukanya dan mengambil kertas didalamnya

"Aku...kelas 3-1" jawab Roxas

"Aku kelas 3-2" tambah Lexy

"Aku kelas 3-3" lanjut Sora. Lalu Roxas dan Lexy menoleh ke arah Sora, membuat sora bingung

"Apa?"

"Sora...jangan bilang kamu gagal salah satu testnya? Tanya Roxas

"Aih~ ketahuan~ " kata Sora tersipu-sipu "Iya, aku gagal test Tata Krama"

Lexy dan Roxas cuma bisa kaget ngeliat temennya kayak gitu, emang sih si Sora orangnya ga bisa diem, tapi...kan cuma ditest duduk bersimpuh selama 1 menit...

"Oh iya! Kamu, namamu Lexy kan?" tanya pria yang bernama Kuja itu

"I..iya?"

"Kamu masuk kelas saya loh~ senang deh!"  
Lexy terkejut karena gurunya adalah banci satu ini, tapi karena menyangkut kesopanan, Lexy tidak berbicara hanya senyum garing aja

"Baik, sudah waktunya masuk anak-anak!" Kata Lucretia sambil menepuk tangannya

"Roxas, kelas kamu disebelah kelasnya Sora, jadi kalian berdua ikut saya" Mereka mengangguk, lalu Lucretia menepuk kepalanya Sora.

"Sora jangan khawatir yah? Nanti ibu ajarkan kamu ngitung kok, kamu murid saya" kata Lucretia dengan senyum yang paling ramah (Miss universe aja kalah) membuat Sora meleleh melihatnya

"Baik!" teriak Sora dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Kalau begitu saya bawa murid2 saya dulu" Kata Kuja sambil berjalan keluar

"Ayo Lexy~!" Lexy hanya bisa mengikutinya bersama beberapa murid yang terpilih masuk kelasnya.

"Baik anak2! Berbaris rapi kita akan menuju kelas saya~" kata Kuja menyusun barisan anak2nya, Lexy melihat hanya 5 murid yang akan masuk kelasnya. Yah setidaknya dia bukan satu-satunya murid baru. Di depan murid2 baru itu, terlihat kelas yang pintu geser kayu berwarna coklat muda ditepinya kayu panjang tipis menempel. Ada tanda bertuliskan "Class 3-2"

"Ini kelasnya anak-anak!" Kuja membuka pintunya "silahkan mas-"

*PLOK!*

Tiba-tiba sebuah penghapus putih jatuh kekepalanya guru itu, dan sebuah asap putih mengepul-ngepul disekitarnya. Seluruh badannya putih seketika.  
Murid-murid baru dibelakangnya kaget melihat guru mereka mendadak jadi putih, sedangkan terdengar tawa-tawa keras dari dalam kelas.

"Gyahahahaha! Kena tuh!" tawa seorang bocah berambut spike blonde dengan bola blitz ditangannya

"Okeee!" tawa lanjut disebelah bocah itu, bocah berambut spike keatas dengan tatto dipipinya

Kuja yang melihat mereka cuma bisa kesal, tiap hari dia sering banget dikerjai kayak gitu..mulai dari ember isi air, balon isi tepung, sampai lap bekas ngepel nemplok dimukanya.

"Tidus...Zell.." gumam Kuja sambil menahan amarahnya

"Sensei ga bakal marah kan? " Sensei sayang sama kami kan?"

"Iya~ sensei keren deh "  
Tiap kali Kuja kena jebakannya, mereka pasti ngerayu dia biar ga marah. Memang sih Kujanya sering luluh ama anak-anak mereka yang imut-imut bandel itu, tapi bukannya udah keterlaluan nih? Makanya...

"Sensei kami yang kami saya-" Tidus berhenti saat Kuja mematahkan pensil ditangannya, mendengarnya semua murid (terutama Tidus dan Zell) mukanya menjadi biru pucat.

"Tidus, Zell...KALIAN PIKIR SAYA BISA TAHAN SAMA KALIAN YANG UDAH NGERJAIN BAPAK SELAMA 1 BULAN BERTURUT-TURUT?" Senyum Kuja sambil memasang tampang killer paling serem, seluruh kelas ketakutan, ada yang manggil-manggil mami bahkan ada yang ngompol. Tapi Tidus dan Zell paling menderita karena mereka yang kena damprat.

"Senseei Takuutt!" Teriak dua anak itu

"Alasan! Bapak hukum kalian ga dapet makan siang nanti!" teriak Kuja

" KEJAAM! Kita makan apa dong!"

"Renungkan kesalahan kalian" kata Kuja sambil menunujuk kearah kiri luar kelas

"Ogah!"

"Ga mau!"

"Tidus...Zell"

"Gawat! Teman-teman! Ambil perlindungan!" setelah aba-aba dari slaah satu murid didalam, para murid segera mengambil posisi ke belakang kelas dan menutup kuping, diikuti murid2 baru meski tidak tahu maksudnya. Sedangkan muka Tidus dan Zell memucat, bersiap-siap melihat apa yang akan terjadi

"KALIAN CEPAT BERDIRI DILUAR KELAS SAMPAI ISTIRAHAT!" Teriak Kuja yang meledak.

" GYAAAAA! BAIIIKKK!" Teriak Zell dan Tidus bersamaan sambil keluar kelas dan cepat-cepat berdiri sambil jewer telinga dan mengangkat satu kaki. Para murid baru hanya bisa menatapi kejadian itu dengan sweat, Lalu Kuja berbalik badan melihat ke murid2 baru dibelakang

"Nah, anak-anak manis~ Ayo masuk kelas saya~" ajak Kuja dan para murid2 baru masuk kedalam ruangan, meninggalkan 2 anak itu didepan kelas.

"Anak-anak~ cepat duduk dibangku masing-masing, kita dapet murid2 baru tahun ini~" Ujar Kuja sambil berdiri dibelakang meja guru di tengah-tengah kelas. Lexy dan lainnya berdiri di didepan kelas.  
Lexy berdiri disebelah kanan anak tengah. Dia memandang seluruh isi kelas, melihat anak-anak membuatnya gugup.

"Baik~ Silahkan mulai dari paling kiri yang berambut biru!" sahut Kuja

"Namaku Aqua, salam kenal!" kata gadis itu sambil melambai tangannya

"Namaku Terra, apa kabar?" lanjut bocah disebelahya sambil mengangguk

"Perkenalkan! Aku Ventus! Panggil aja Ven!" Sahut ceria bocah itu, Lexy yang melihat anak itu disebelahnya terkejut karena dia mirip sekali dengan Roxas, lalu dia pelan berbisik

"Roxas?"

"Eh?" anak itu justru balik bertanya

"Lexy? Ada apa dear?" tanya Kuja dari belakang, Lexy langsung menoleh kearah Kuja "Oh! Gak ada apa-apa!" Lexy kembali menoleh kedepan kelas, meski terdengar sedikit tawa mengejek anak-anak membuat Lexy memerah malu

"Um...seperti Pak Kuja bilang...er..namaku..Lexy..Yoroshiku!" Gadis itu membungkuk ke bawah, dan terakhir ditutup ama bocah disebelahnya

"Cloud..." jawab singkat anak itu, murid-murid cewek mulai berkhayal begitu melihat cowok-cowok di depan kelas itu.

"Anak itu cakep banget!"

"Duduk sama aku ga yah?"

"Yang rambut coklat keren deh!"

"Baik! Kalian silahkan memilih bangku kalian, yang mana aja boleh!" ujar Kuja, memerintah anak-anak baru itu, lalu mereka berjalan mencari bangku yang mereka inginkan, ada cewek yang nawarin bangku ke cloud dan Ventus, tapi cloud cuek aja dan mengambil kursi dekat jendela.  
Sedangkan si Ventus sudah ditarik-tarik sama para cewek, si Aqua malah duduk bareng sama Terra.

Lexy melihat murid-murid baru lainnya udah pada dapet tempat duduk, dia celingak celinguk mencari tempat

"Gi..gimana nih.." Lexy panik dalam hati, berusaha mencari bangku, tiba-tiba2 seseorang menarik lengannya untuk duduk disampingnya, seketika Lexy sudah dalam posisi duduk, dia segera melihat orang yang menarik dia kebangku itu.

"Told you we meet again" suara yang familiar itu, warna rambut yang merah maroon dan sepasang mata berwarna biru memandang Lexy yang tampak kebingungan

"Ge...Genesis?" Teriak Lexy, membuat satu kelas menoleh ke arah mereka, bahkan Kuja. Dia melihat Lexy dan genesis dengan tatapan menyindir

"Well~well~? Kita punya sepasang Lovebird?" ledek Kuja, tiba-tiba teriakan cewek menggema dalam kelas itu

"NOOOOOO!" Lexy menghiraukan teriakan itu dan tetap fokus melihat Genesis disebelahnya, namun satu yang menarik perhatiannya, tangan Genesis yang masih terus memegang tangan gadis itu. Melihat membuat muka Lexy semakin memerah

"Um...Genesis..kau..bisa lepasin tanganku.." kata pelan Lexy, dengan cepat Genesis melepaskan tangan Lexy dari genggamannya. Lexy melirik Genesis yang mukany juga memerah

"Oh...sorry" kata pelan Genesis. Lalu Kuja menepuk tangannya sekali memberi aba-aba pada murid

"Okay kids! Kita mulai pelajarannya, bagi anak baru, kalian bisa mengambil buku di rak meja kalian!" ujar Kuja sambil mengambil buku textnya, dan para murid memulai pelajaran.

Setelah itu Lexy juga mengeluarkan buku dari rak mejanya dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Lexy menatap keluar jendela melihat langit

"Hari-hariku di SD akan dimulai" gumam Lexy dalam hati

Saat pelajaran dimulai, kelas itu menjadi tenang kecuali tnapa dua anak yang dia dengar namanya adalah Tidus dan Zell, mereka sedang berdiri di koridor disaksikan oleh beberapa guru yang lewat. Tapi yang pasti dia mesti fokus pelajaran dulu

"Dan jika dikembangkan hasilnya akan menjadi ini..."Kuja menjelaskan sambil menulis di papan tulis dengan kapur dan buku text di tangan kirinya  
"sekarang coba...Lexy! apa nama zat hijau dalam daun?" Tanya Kuja mendadak, membuat Lexy sedikit kelabakan.

Lalu dia berdiri, mencoba menjawab sambil menghadap Pak Kuja dengan ragu-ragu

"Um..itu..eto.." Setengah dari pelajaran IPA yang diajarkan tidak didengarkan Lexy karena dia sibuk meperhatikan keadaan kelas, sehingga dia tidak bisa menjawab

"Klorofil" Bisik pelan bocah disebelahnya, Lexy mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Genesis, lalu dengan sigap menjawab

"K..Klorofil!"

"Yak! Klorofil! Bagus sekali!" Kuja lanjut menjelaskan, sementara Lexy duduk kembali di kursinya. Dia merobek kertas kecil, lalu menulis sesuatu dengan bolpennya. Ketika selesai, dia menggeser kertas itu ke arah Genesis. Anak itu memperhatikan kertas yang diberikan Lexy, kertas itu bertuliskan

"Terima kasih, Gen-chan" Genesis terkejut melihat apa yang ditulis dikertas itu, lalu dia mengambil kertas itu dan menuliskan sesuatu dibawah kaliamat sebelumnya.  
Setelah selesai, dia kembali menggesernya ke Lexy. Gadis itu langsung membaca kertas itu

"Gen-chan?" Lexy tertawa kecil membacanya, dia melanjutkan menulis dan memberikannya pada Genesis lagi

"Iya! Habis kayaknya imut deh! X3"  
Genesis langsung membalas

"Really? I dont mind...tapi bukankah chan itu buat cewek?"  
Dibalas lagi

"Kalau Gen-kun kurang cocok, Gen-chan aja ya?"  
Balas lagi

"Ya udah deh, Kalau kamu yang ngasih nama itu, aku terima deh" Ketika Lexy membacanya, mukanya langsung memerah lalu dia menoleh ke Genesis, saat itu juga dia mengedipkan matanya membuat mukanya semakin merah. Hal seperti ini berlangsung sampai waktu istirahat

Jam menunjukkan pukul 09.00, petugas kantin masuk ke kelas, ada yang membawa sekeranjang kotak susu, Panci ukuran sedang 2 buah, Mangkuk besar isi kentang dengan ditutupi oleh plastik dan sekeranjang buah jeruk. Barisan bangku dijejer rapi didepan kelas, segala peralatan berbaris.

"Wah...jadi begini pembagian makan siangnya?" tanya Lexy pada diri sendiri, lalu anak berambut hitam pendek di bangku sebelah menjawab

"Iya, Disini kita makan yang dikasih sama petugas, terus kita makannya dikelas" jawabnya, Lexy menoleh ke arah anak yang menjelaskan itu

"Wah, seru dong!" ujar Lexy

"Sayangnya, kadang kita bosen sama makanannya" lanjut anak itu dengan senyum

"Jadi ga bisa ganti yah?" kata Lexy dengan tawa kecil

"Hahaha! Setuju!"

"Iya kan? Eh..."

"Xion Valentine, panggil aja Xion" jawab gadis itu dan menyalami

"Aku Lexy! Salam kenal yah!" Lexy merespon tanggapan Xion

"Kita ambil makanan yuk!" ajak Xion

"Ayo!" Lexy dan Xion berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengantri untuk mengambil makanan. Saat keduanya sampai dibarisan depan, mereka mengambil nampan disebelah kiri dan bergeser ke kanan.

"Wah~ kamu pasti anak baru yah?" tanya petugas pertama yang mereka temui, Lexy melihat orang yang bertanya pada dirinya itu.

"Reno-kun! Kamu piket yah?" tanya Xion dengan akrab kepada pria berambut merah dengan ponytail dan tatoo stripe merah di bawah matanya

"Xion-chan! Iya nih, dipaksa Rude.." kata Reno sambil nunjuk-nunjuk orang disebelahnya, pria botak berkacamata hitam itu cuek saja meneruskan memberikan makanan pada anak2

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Reno sambil nyengir

"Um...Lexy,salam kenal" kata Lexy sambil membungkuk sedikit, dibalas oleh pemuda berambut merah itu dengan melambaikan tangannnya

"The name's Reno! Salam kenal juga!"

"Cute name!" jawab Lexy dengan spontan

"Masa? Makasih! Karena kamu manis dan udah muji, aku kasih kamu spaghettynya banyakan!" Kata Reno sambil memberikan semangkuk spaghetty dengan saus daging ke nampan yang dipegang Lexy

"Spaghetty? Yay! " kata Lexy dengan ceria!

"Reno-kun! Aku minta jeruk 2 dong!" pinta Xion

"Oke2~ buat cewek manis, apa sih yang nggak? Selanjutnya!" kata Reno memberi aba-aba pada murid dibelakang, tiba-tiba terdengar protes anak-anak cowok

"PAK RENOO! CURANG BANGET TIAP HARI CEWEK DAPET PORSI LEBIH! " Reno menatap mereka dengan tatapan sinis sambil meletin mereka

"Kamu manis juga, warna rambutmu biru laut" Sekarang Reno merayu gadis bernama Aqua itu.  
Rude cuma bisa geleng-geleng melihat temannya begitu.

Setelah para murid selesai mengambil makan siangnya, mereka semua duduk dibangkunya sambil bersama-sama mengucapkan selamat makan. Lexy dan Xion duduk bersama-sama menikmati makan siang yang diberikan bercanda tawa satu sama lain dengan teman yang baru didapatkan.

Sementara itu, Tidus dan Zell selesai masa hukuman mereka.

"Terus? Nasib kalian gimana?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pendek coklat pada mereka

"Tahu ah... " jawab Zell yang sedang menidurkan kepalanya di meja

"Jangan tanya Yuna...pusing nih... " lanjut Tidus disebelah

"Udah ga dapet makan siang...dihukum lagi..."

"Ya sudah, kalian boleh makan bentoku,nih" Tawar gadis  
bernama Yuna itu sambil memberikan kotak bentonya

"Yuna-chan! Cinta deeh! " teriak Tidus sambil bangkit dari lemasnya

"Aku juga mau woy!" Kata Zell

"Enak saja!" Dua bocah itu rebutan kotak bento, sedangkan Yuna berusaha melerai mereka

"Permisiii~!" Teriak ceria seorang wanita dari luar kelas

"Ah! Nyonya Yuffie! Ada perlu apa?" Kuja mendekati mereka berdua

"Begini~ Xionku ketinggalan buku!" jawab wanita itu

"Mama! " Teriak Xion lalu berlari menuju mamanya dan memberi pelukan.

"Kamu ini! Kok ketinggalan buku sih?" katanya sambil memberi bukunya ke anak itu

"Maaf deh ma, papa mana?"

"Oh, si Vincent lagi kerja ama Cid, jadi ga bisa kesini" jawab Wanita itu

"Oh gitu, ya sudah deh! Makasih ma!" Xion berlari kembali menuju bangkunya dimana Lexy masih makan, tapi dia menyadari satu hal, bahwa Genesis tidak ada di kelas. Lexy celingak-celinguk mencari dia.

"Nyari Genesis yah?" tanya Xion dengan polos, Lexy tersedak ketika mendengarnya

"Ko..kok tahu?"

"Habisnya, bintang kelas ini, Genesis Rhapsodos, untuk pertama kalinya mengajak seorang cewek duduk bersamanya" jawab Xion sambil tersenyum, membuat Lexy memerah

"Loh? Memangnya ga ada yang mau duduk sama dia?" tanya Lexy

"Nggak ada, satupun" kata Xion sambil mengupas kulit jeruk

"Kenapa?"

"Kurang tahu sih...tapi yang aku dengar dia tuh temenan sama Sephiroth, anak kelas elite" katanya sambil memakan jeruknya, Lexy masih melihatnya dengan tampang kebingungan

"Beberapa anak takut dekat-dekat dia, karena dia anak Shinra. Kita pikir sifatnya Genesis sama dengan Sephiroth"

"Sifat?"Xion mengambil jeruk selanjutnya lalu mengupasnya lagi

"Suka main hajar jika orang didekatnya menganggunya" lanjut Xion ,Lexy terdiam, menjauhkan sedotan yang tertancap di kotak susunya dari mulutnya

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti, toh mereka berdua punya hubungan dengan Shinra, biasanya orang yang berhubungan dengan Shinra tuh aneh-aneh" jelas Xion

Genesis aneh? Tapi...aku tidak pernah melihat dia seperti itu..tapi itu kan karena dia baru mengenal dia, tentu tidak banyak yang ia tahu tentangnya. Meski begitu, Lexy merasa tenang didekat Genesis. Tidak seperti semua teman yang dia kenal, meski mereka tampak dekat dengannya. Tapi kadang Lexy merasa tidak nyaman disekitar mereka.

"Ada apa itu?" teriak salah satu murid yang sedang melihat keluar jendela, semua murid dengan cepat berkumpul dibelakang jendela, begitu juga Lexy dan Xion.

"Itu kan?" teriak Xion. Lexy tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat, Genesis dan anak yang dia kenal namanya Sephiroth, sedang bertarung di lapangan sekolah. Beberapa pohon hancur dan tanah yang berlubang disana-disini. Ada juga sekumpulan murid kelas atas melihat aksi itu dibawah.

Tanpa berlama-lama, Lexy segera lompat dari kursinya dan berlari menuju keluar kelas.

"Lexy! Tunggu! Lexy!" Teriak Xion, tapi Lexy tidak menghiraukan, dia merasakan, jika pertandingan itu tidak diselesaikan, sesuatu yang buruk...akan terjadi pada Genesis.

"Apa maksudmu kau akan pergi!" teriak Genesis sambil memegang pedang berwarna merah

"Easy, im going to be a subject for my father, in order to bring mother back from death" jawab anak berambut silver panjang itu dengan pedang yang sangat panjang di tangan kirinya

"Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengembalikan sesuatu dari kematian!" Teriak Genesis dan dash menuju Sephiroth bersamaan dengan sephiroth, mereka berdua saling menyerang satu sama lain.  
Genesis hampir kehilangan kepalanya jika dia tidak menghindar serangan tebasan dari belakang, sedikit beruntung, Genesis ditendang hingga terlempar dan membentur pohon.

"Damn..it.." Genesis terduduk lemas dibawah pohon itu, sementara Sephiroth berjalan mendekatinya dan berhenti beberapa jarak darinya.

"You lose.." ujar sephiroth dengan senyum licik dimukanya, menatap Genesis yang memandang dia dengan penuh amarah. Sephiroth menghunus pedangnya ke leher Genesis, bersiap untuk memajukan pedangnya

"Semua akan berakhir sekarang!" Teriak Sephiroth, Genesis menutup matanya menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Gen-chan!"  
Suara yang familiar itu menggema ditelinga Genesis, dia membuka matanya. Sesuatu yang tidak dia pernah duga, Lexy melindungi Genesis dari serangan Sephiroth dan menghasilkan luka gores yang dalam dilengan kanan.

"Lexy!" Gadis itu terjatuh didepannya, memegang erat lengannya sementara darah terus mengalir dari lukanya. Air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Kamu!" Genesis mengangkat pedangnya, dengan cepat menyerang Sephiroth. Mukanya yang dipenuhi rasa amarah, menatap Sephiroth.

"What's this? Kau marah karena aku melukai gadis itu?" tanya Sephiroth

"Aku tidak marah kau melukainya..." jawab Genesis

"Then what?"

"Aku marah...karena kau melukai gadis yang berharga untukku!" Teriak Genesis, Lexy mendengarnya dari belakang. Dia tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar, tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau kesakitan saat itu.

"Gen-chan.." Pandangan Lexy memudar dan akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran, dia mendengar jeritan Genesis memanggil namanya. Kegelapan mengambil dirinya.

"YOUR ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Teriak Genesis sebelum menyerang Sephiroth

Lexy melihat dirinya dalam kegelapan, dia tidak mengetahui kemana dia harus pergi. Tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya di di tempat itu, dia sendirian.

"Lexy" Kata-kata itu bergema dipikiran Lexy, tiba-tiba- sebuah cahaya muncul didepannya. Lexy berjalan ke arah cahaya itu, semakin dekat semakin silau.  
Gadis itu membuka matanya, menyadari dia berada di kasur berwarna putih dengan bantal di bawah kepalanya. Lexy bangun dan duduk di kasur itu, melihat kesebelah kiri...

"Sepertinya ini ruang kesehatan" gumam Lexy dalam hati

"Hey there" Terdengar suara dari sebelah kanan, Lexy menoleh ke arah itu dan tersentak melihat Genesis disebelahnya.

"Gen-chan!" Mendadak Lexy memegang kembali lengannya yang kini telah diperban

"Hey, pelan-pelan! Kau baru saja dirawat" kata Genesis sambil menepuk pelan pundak gadis itu

"Kamu bagaimana! Mengapa Sephiroth menyerangmu! Bagaimana selanjutnya!" Tanya Lexy panik

"Ssh, slow down... It's over. Ibu kepala sekolah Cosmos menghentikan kami." ujar Genesis sambil tersenyum. Lexy menghela napas, tapi kembali terkejut menyadari perban dibalut dikepalanya

"!, Kau terluka!" Kata Lexy

"Well yeah..kata dokter Lazard butuh seminggu buat sembuh total" jawab Genesis

"Seminggu! Sakit ga?" Tanya Lexy, tiba-tiba Genesis memegang tangan Lexy dan mendekapnya

"Kalau kamu disebelahku, pasti gak apa-apa"

"Eh?"

"Kubilang...kalau kamu berada disisiku, aku pasti cepat sembuh" Muka Lexy memerah, sementara Genesis memandang mukanya

"I like you"

Mata coklat itu sedang memandang mata hitam Lexy, senyum hangat dimuka anak itu, Mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang dekat. Tiada seorang pun melihat mereka, hanya bunga mawar dari Genesis dalam Vas di meja.

"Lexy?" tanya Genesis

"Jangan katakan itu..." Lexy menjawab sambil melihat kebawah, Genesis tersentak mendengarnya. Dia takut gadis itu tidak menerimanya

"Aku sudah suka kamu dari awal kok" jawab Lexy memandang ke arah dia dengan muka yang sangat merah, Genesis yang mendengarnya terdiam sesaat, lalu sebuah senyu yang lebar dan hangat terlukis di mukanya. Dengan lembut dia memeluk gadis itu, membuat Lexy salah tingkah, namun dia menerimanya.

"Gen-chan"Tanya Lexy masih dalam pelukan Genesis

"Ya?"

"Aku cinta kamu"

**THE END **

* * *

Sorry Indonesian only ^^; This is my very first Fanfic here! R&R! XDD


End file.
